Kris Wu
Perfil thumb|250px|Wu Yi Fan *'Nombre:' 吴亦凡 / Wu Yi Fan *'Conocido anteriormente como:' 크리스 / Kris *'Nombre canadiense:' Kevin Wu / Kevin Li *'Nombre de nacimiento:' 李嘉恒 / Li Jia Heng *'Profesion:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Compositor, Productor, Actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guangzhou, China *'Estatura:' 187cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo del zodiaco:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Agencia': The Jackie Chan Group Korea / SM Entertainment Biografia Periodo de trainee Desde mediados de 2007 hasta principios de 2012. Kris entró en la SM en 2007 con el sistema de SM Global Audition en Canadá, lugar donde en ese momento residía. Fue un trainee durante 4 años hasta que fue elegido por la SM para formar parte de EXO. Kris fue el penúltimo miembro en ser revelado, lo cual ocurrió el día 16 de Febrero del 2012. El 31 de Marzo, la SM declaró que Kris era el líder de EXO-M. '''Kris dijo: '“El periodo de aprendiz fue muy largo, especialmente tal vez para mí fue el más largo (2007-2012). Si digo que no hubo momentos en los que deliraba, estaría mintiendo, había a menudo periodos de tiempo en los que me sentía inútil, se puede decir que la superación de los pensamientos negativos fue lo más difícil, porque seguían apareciendo en diferentes momentos.” Su primera aparición pública fue durante el vídeo del Tour de 2011 de Girls Generation . Existe un vídeo de Kris con Tao por la calle ,durante el pre debut ,por el cual se ganó su apodo "Chico denim". Y otro vídeo de Kris entre los trainners de la SM. Demanda en contra de SM Entertainment El 15 de mayo del 2014, Kris de EXO presentó una demanda ante el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl para cancelar su contrato exclusivo con SM sobre los términos contractuales. Kris ya no está activo en las actividades de EXO en el futuro. Como su demanda en contra de SM Entertainment está procesando, se revela que Kris no se unirá a sus compañeros miembros de EXO en sus promociones y actividades en el futuro. El Abogado'' Cho Bum Suk '' de la firma de abogados Hankyul, quien representó a Hangeng en su caso en contra de SM, será el que manejará el caso de Kris. El bufete de abogados confirmó con los medios de comunicación, "Es cierto que Kris ha presentado una demanda hoy (15º) en contra de SM Entertainment para la anulación de su contrato ... El abogado Cho Bum Suk, quien representó a Hangeng, ha recogido este caso." Discografía Single Dramas *To the Beautiful You. (SBS, 2012, Cameo) Películas *Journey to the West 2 (Cameo, 2017) *Valerian and The City of A Thousand Planets (2017) *Journey to the West (2016) *L.O.R.D (Legend of Ravaging Dynasties) (2016) *Never Gone (2016) *Sweet Sixteen (2016) *The Mermaid (Cameo, 2016) *Mr. Six (Lao Pao’er) (2015) *Somewhere Only We Know (2015) Temas para Películas *Fading Wave - 花房姑娘 (Greenhouse Girl) (2015) *Somewhere Only We Know - There Is a Place (2014) *Tiny Times 3 - Time Boils The Rain (2014) *Make Your Move 3D - Say yes (junto a Jessica de SNSD & Krystal de F(x)) (2014) Colaboraciones *Thrift Shop - Amber (F(X)) (2013) *One Dream - BoA ft. Kris & Key (SHINee) (2012) *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Amber (F(X)) (2012) Programas de TV *King Of Comedy (18.12.2015) *Day Day Up (17.12.2015, junto a Liu Wen) *Lakers vs Rockets Basketball game (13.12.2015, como comentador/MC) *Day Day Up (02.12.2015, junto a Jessica ) *Hi: Wu Yi Fan! (21.09.2015) *Challengers Union (12.09.2015, junto a Fan Bingbing, Li Chen, Lin Gengxin, Chen Handian, y Da Peng) *Hidden Energy (29.03.2015) *A Date With Lu Yu (17.02.2015) *Happy Camp (15.03.2015, junto a William Chan, Yang Yang, Zhang Han) *Tencent Premiere Show (12.01.2015) *See You On Mondays (12.01.2015) *Day Day Up (10.01.2015) *Idol Hug (04.01.2015) *See You On Monday (24.12.2014) *(KBS2) Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education (07.02.2014) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II *(KBS) Cool Kidz on the Block (Especial de Navidad, 2014) *(KBS) Cool Kidz on the Block (24.12.2013) *(MBC) Our Home’s Maknae (20.12.2013, junto a Lay) *Let's Go Dream Team (17 y 24.11.2013, junto a Tao) *Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, LuHan y Tao) *(SBS) Running Man (17.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros de EXO a exepción de Chanyeol) *(SBS) Running Man (10.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros de EXO a exepción de Chanyeol) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (03.09.2013, como MC especial) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (20.08.13, como MC especial) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, junto a Chanyeol y Suho) Programas de Radio *MBC Radio 'Idol True Colors' (16.11.2013, junto a Lay) * MBC Radio 'Idol True Colors' (09.11.2013, junto a Tasty y Lay) *MBC Especial de ShimShimTapa 'Masterchef Top Star' (05.09.2013, junto a Lay) *MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *(Arirang-Radio) Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, junto a Suho, Chen y Baekyun) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *KBS-R Cool FM Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, junto a Suho, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol) Revistas *Cosmopolitan (Enero 2016) *Marie Claire (Enero 2016) *Esquire (Diciembre 2015) *InShanghai (Diciembre 2015) *SEWeekly (Diciembre 2015) *RENWU (Diciembre 2015) *YOHO! (Noviembre 2015) *Trends Health (Octubre/Noviembre 2015) *BAZAAR (Octubre/Noviembre 2015) *VOGUE (Octubre 2015) *Elle+ (Octubre 2015) *Raily (Octubre 2015) *Grazia (Septiembre 2015) *Marie Claire (Septiembre 2015) *Mint Edition (Agosto 2015) *Femina (Agosto 2015) *L'Officiel Hommes (Julio 2015) *GQ (Julio 2015) *VOGUE (Junio 2015) *Style TV (Junio 2015) *Sina Street Style (Mayo 2015) *Dangdai Getan (Febrero 2015) *BlogWeekly (Febrero 2015) *Beijing Youth Weekly (Febrero 2015) *BAZAAR (Enero 2015) *Esquire (Diciembre 2014) *BAZAAR (Diciembre 2014) *Our Street Style (2014/2015) Anuncio *'2016:' Mercedes Benz, Smart Forfour *'2016:' MIXXTAIL *'2016:' Ray Ban (CF) *'2015:' WeFire *'2015:' Diditaxi *'2015:' YOHO *'2015:' TMall *'2015:' Maybelline *'2015:' MEITU (fotos publicitarias) *'2015:' Beats By Dre - Straight Outta Guangzhou *'2015:' Adidas Originals | ZX FLUX *'2015:' Mengniu Naite, mother’s day *'2015:' NaiTe Banana Milk *'2015:' Tencent, New Year *'2015:' Lancôme’s Rose Beauty (junto a Wang Li Kun) *'2015:' Tong Yi Iced Tea (fotos publicitarias) *'2015:' MENGNIU, deluxe Ice Cream *'2014-2015:' Tencent, So Let’s Play Together. *'2014:' Rose Only *'2014:' Samsung Galaxy S5 (voz, CF junto a Suho) Experiencia * Escribió y produjó la canción para la pelicula Somewhere Only We Know, "There Is a Place". * Escribió "Lullaby" junto a Kevin Shin. Premios & Honores Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo de Kpop:' EXO . **'Ex-Sub Grupo:' EXO-M. ** Símbolo: Dragón (Vuelo) *'Educación:' **Guangzhou Nº7 Middle School **Point Grey Secundary School (Vancouver, Canadá) *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM Ent. (Desde el 2007 hasta el 2012) *'Especialidades:' Escribir canciones, hacer ejercicio, ver películas, leer (le gusta leer especialmente libros de auto-mejora o libros que le sean fuente de inspiración), tocar el djembe (un tipo de tambor). * '''Fanclub:' Meigeni. *'Hobbies:' En su tiempo libre escribe canciones o hace ejercicio. *'Apodo:' Chico denim, Duizhang (líder en chino), Fan Fan, Ben Ben. *'Religión:' Cristianismo. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido), Coreano (fluido) ,Cantonés (básico) ,Japones (básico). *'Artístas favoritos: 'Tony Leung (actor chino) y Jincheng Wu. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Siwon de Super Junior & Yunho de TVXQ. *'Tipo Ideal:' Una chica amable, que sepa cocinar, sea fiel hacia sus padres y que se preocupe por las demás personas. No le importa mucho la nacionalidad ya que puede hablar en coreano, chino e ingles fluido. *Fue capitán del equipo de baloncesto en China cuando tenía 15 años. *Vivió en Vancouver (Canadá) durante muchos años, por eso habla fluidamente el inglés y también tiene ciudadanía canadiense. *Es llamado un "''GFS", que en idioma chino significa que es una persona alta, guapa y con dinero. *Kris tiene tatuado un escorpión en el hombro. *Comparte el mismo apellido de familia chino con Sehun. *Fue el penúltimo miembro en ser revelado a través de los teasers. Kris estuvo en 3 teasers; en los 8, 17 y 23. *Los integrantes de EXO-M le llamaban "duizhang" (队长) que significa líder en chino. *Se suponía que iba a ser parte de EXO-K, pero debido a que SM tiene una gran participación en el mercado de China, se unió a EXO-M. *Compartió habitación en Corea con Lu Han, Xiu min y Lay, y en China con Chen. Actualmente, comparte habitación con dos mánagers. *Él dijo alguna vez le gustaría rapear junto a SISTAR. *Una vez lloro a causa de Tao. Cuando Tao le dijo:'' “Por haber conocido a tal amigo, de hecho, me siento tan bendecido y feliz.”'' a él. Tao eligió la canción de Stefanie Sun – By My Side como música de fondo para expresar sus sentimientos por Kris. El punto principal de esta canción (versión china) es ”la sorpresa más hermosa de mi vida es que te conocí.” * Los trainee & ex-trainee junto con los miembros de EXO, piensan en el como un hermano mayor. * Su canción favorita del primer mini álbum es Angel y What is Love. Dice que le gusta la canción de EXO-M “Ángel”, ya que está bien escrita y desprende una sensación de estar en el cielo. *Cuando Baekhyun lo vio por primera vez, pensó que se parecía a él por lo que quería ser su amigo. *Lay fue el primer chino que lo conoció en la compañía. Fue reconfortante para el tener alguien que hablara el mismo idioma y procediese de un mismo país. *Junto a Suho, D.O, Chanyeol, Kai, Lay & Xiumin son nombrado en la sección de Agradecimientos de Amber en el album Pinocchio de F(x). Y Amber se refirió a Kris como "K.LI" (Kevin Li) *Junto a Eunhyuk y Taecyeon, fueron los presentadores del '2013 Asia Song Festival'. *Junto a Taecyeon de 2PM y Min de miss A son elegidos como MCs para "YouTube Music Awards" 2013 Transmision Korea. *Los Chicos de EXO eligen a Kris como el "más Inesperadamente Divertido Miembro". *Recibió el premio al Mejor jugador del equipo en “Let’s Go Dream Team Season 2”. *Fue elegido #2 en el Top 5 'Los más hermosos Idols masculinos del Kpop' por CCTV de China. (2014) *Los miembros de EXO-M dicen que la gente cree que es un chico malo por su sonrisa malevola pero que en realidad es el mas dulce de los 6. *Lloro durante año nuevo mientras llamaba a su casa, ya que no pudo pasar ese dia con su familia. *Él apoyo la organización de caridad de Fan Bing Bing, Heart Ali. *Va a ser uno de los tres protagonistas de una película chino-coreana llamada Xiao You Qiao Mu junto con Hangeng y Joo Won. *Viene de una familia adinerada. *Es amigo de Kai Ko este le dio la bienvenida cuando YiFan creo su cuenta en instagram *Es muy cercano a Jessica ex-miembro de SNSD. *Cuando estaba en corea se le consideraba como ‘El Príncipe de Hielo’ y a Jessica ‘La Princesa del Hielo’ *Se ha informado que tendrá su propia figura de cera de tamaño real y se mostrara en un museo de cera en China. Será la primera entre las estrellas masculinas chinos nacidos en los años 90 en tener una figura de cera que estara en exhibición en el Madame Tussauds Museo de Cera con sede en Shanghai. La figura de cera está programada para ser realizada en Londres a mediados de 2015, antes de que se traslade a Shanghai. Se espera que su figura de cera sea exhibida a mediados del próximo año. *A una edad temprana, sus padres se divorciaron, y se mudo a Canadá con su madre. *Entre los miembros de EXO-M, Kris y Luhan son los más populares entre las fans. *Habla en sueños (en inglés, coreano e incluso, a veces, en cantonés). *Cuida mucho su piel y en especial su cutis, aun así los chicos dicen que es uno de los más masculinos dentro del grupo. *Kris cree que debe ser el destino cuando conozca a su chica ideal. *Método de Kris para el mantenimiento de su piel: *# Beber mucha agua *# Dormir un promedio de 8 horas. *# Poner productos en su cara durante 15 – 30 minutos. *Los miembros a menudo se preguntan dónde compra Kris la ropa. *Antes de entrar a la compañía, el sueño de Kris no era convertirse en idol. *Kris no sabe en absoluto cómo ponerse maquillaje. *Se ha hecho muy cercano al actor y cantante William Chan se los puede ver juntos en muchas ocasiones. *En una entrevista que tuvo en china dijo que le gustaban las americanas. *Ha firmado con la agencia del actor Jackie Chan Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Kris1.png Kris2.jpg Kris3.jpg Kris4.png Kris_05.jpg Kris06.jpg 'Videografía' Kris Wu - Bad Girl-0|Bad Girl Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CPresentador Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CProductor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActor Categoría:CMC Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:The Jackie Chan Group Korea Categoría:SM Entertainment